<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613536">Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Moon 'Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Burn This - Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, F/M, Sex in a Car</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s he’s pissed off, Pale is. Had to break dinner early because he got a call from the office, an emergency situation that couldn’t wait until morning. He hadn’t told you what, exactly, but it didn’t matter -- you had to do something to get him to relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Moon 'Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look tense.” You say, because it’s true.</p><p>He’s he’s pissed off, Pale is. Had to break dinner early because he got a call from the office, an emergency situation that couldn’t wait until morning. He hadn’t told you what, exactly, but it didn’t matter.</p><p>“Really? Can’t fuckin’ imagine why.” Pale’s more pissed off than anything, because he takes date night real fuckin’ serious. Takes takin’ you out real serious.</p><p>He’d gotten a reservation at a really fuckin’ expensive and exclusive restaurant in Manhattan and he had to haul ass before the soup was even finished. He drives with one hand clamped down on your thigh, the other on the steering wheel. He’s got a cigarette shoved between his lips that he’s suckin’ down awful quick, and you feel like you’ve gotta do something to help him.</p><p>“Want me to suck your cock?” You say, because it’s the first thing that pops into your head, the first thing that you know he’ll like. Never-mind that he’s going 90 in a 65.</p><p>“Would you?” He spares you a quick glance, and you can’t help but think how fucking handsome he is, with his gold chain glinting in the rapidly moving light as the world blurs around you.</p><p>You just unbuckle your seatbelt in response.</p><p>His cock’s big, always has been. Even when he ain’t fully hard he’s impressive. Somehow a shower and a grower at the same time – you think that’s what you’re gonna get until it’s pokin’ you in the cheek demanding your attention.</p><p>And attention you give it, give him. You lean across the center console and unzip his trousers, the nice pleated ones you iron for him. You wrap one hand around the base of his cock to keep it nice and steady, and you waste little time licking a broad stripe with the flat of your tongue.</p><p>Immediately he begins to relax, shoulders loosening up from the tight hold he had them in as your mouth sucks down the head of his cock, as you tease the edge of his head with your tongue, get his stomach nice and twitchy. The hand that had been gripping your thigh switches to tangling up the back of your hair, pushing your head down further, making you take him further.</p><p>“Oh Christ sweetheart your fuckin’ mouth I swear to god there ain’t nothin’ like it. Nothin’, nothin’ better I fuckin’ tell ya. Who the hell do you think you are suckin’ dick this good? Who taught you all’a that huh? I oughta kill the motherfucker.” Pale talks talks talks, because he’s always talkin’, but you ease up.</p><p>“Eyes on the road honey.” Spit strings from your mouth to the thick vein that’s pulsing under your tongue as you jerk him off with your palm, kissing and sucking at his shaft. “Can’t have you crashing on me.”</p><p>“How’s that? Nah baby you know I’d never, oh fuck – fuck right there like that, that’s my good girl.” He flicks his cigarette out the window as you continue to get him hot and bothered. He’s shifting in his seat, back straightening and slumping, trying to get comfortable as you tongue his slit.</p><p>“You gonna fuck my pussy when we get off the highway? I ain’t swallowin’ your come this time I want you to save it all for when you plow into me.” You bat your lashes up at him and he chews at his lip.</p><p>“What if you swallow my load this time <em>and </em>I blow it into you?” He tries some sorta half-cocked bartering, petting your hair, stroking it away from your face as your pretty hands jerk him off.</p><p>You just roll your eyes, before the salty taste of his come splatters against your tongue, and Pale sighs happily, way less fuckin’ tense.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>